Fashion Star Boutique Help
BY THE WAY Some Information of The Client Tastes From Fashion Star Designer is in This as Well! 'Client's Tastes:' Brooke's 1st visit: '''Animal, Boat neck, High waist '''Brooke's 2nd visit: '''Belted, beading, slit, warp '''Brooke's 3rd visit:'' pleated, sparkly, bow , boat neck '''Bella's 2nd visit: '''3/4 sleeves, mesh, sporty, hooded, rolled legs, heathered '''Bella's 3rd visit: '''Knit, plaid, pockets, raglan, raw edge, rolled sleeves, sporty, turtle neck '''Olivia's 2nd visit: '''Asymmetrical, cropped, drop waist, floral, flutter sleeves, geometric, halter neck, slit '''Olivia's 3rd visit: '''Boat neck, distressed, drawstring, drop waist, knit, nautical, toggles, 3/4 sleeves '''Camille's 1st Visit:' Animal, slit, peplum, sweetheart neckline, ??? Camille's 2nd visit: '''Belted, buttons, drop waist, empire waist, halter neck, thick straps, tribal, tube top '''Rachel's 1st Visit: Bow, Collared, Cuffed, Short Sleeves, ??? Rachel's 2nd visit: '''scalloped hem, pockets, floral, short sleeves, photo-real '''Claire's 1st visit: '''Belted, collar, organic, sleeveless, ??? '''Claire's 2nd visit: '''Collar, long sleeves, pleated, paneled, peplum, lace, polka dot '''Emma Jane's 1st visit: '''Boat neck, paneled, geometric, round neck, sheer, rolled sleeves '''Emma Jane's 2nd visit: buckles, Sydney's 1st visit: Drop waist, pockets, military, stripes, turtle neck, single breast Rhi's 1st visit: '''T-shirt, organic, geometric, sweetheart necklinepopo '''Princess Rhi's 2nd visit: '''Mermaid skirt, slit, tribal, feathers, kimono, beading, east, laced '''Morgan's 1st visit: Applique, Hooded, Double Breasted, Hooded, Knit, Pleated, Vintage Morgan's 2nd visit: 'Double breast, embroidered, feathers, floral, knit, ombre, square neck, vintage '''Riley's 1st visit: '''Buckles, 3/4 sleeves, polka dot, sheer, denim, ??? '''Mya's 1st visit: '''Animal, Asymmetrical, Belted, V neck, Sleeveless, Thin Straps '''Mya's 2nd visit: '??? '''Evelyn's 1st visit: '''Bow, Double Breast, Collar, Empire Waist, Long Sleeves, Stripes, Pleated '''Evelyn's 2nd visit:, cuffed, Betty's 1st visit:, scalloped hem, beading, buttons, peplum, round neck, sleeveless, slit, vintage Betty's 2nd visit: 'Beading, boat neck, lace, mermaid skirt, peplum, ruffle, sequins, 3/4 sleeves '''Catherine's 1st visit: '''Buckles, Asymmetric, Pockets, Men's Wear, Sheer, Vintage, ??? '''Catherine's 2nd visit: '''Beading, cut-out, high waist, lace, mermaid skirt, ruffle, sleeveless, square neck '''Natalia's 1st visit: '''buckles, slit, belted, floral, paneled, sheer, slit, v neck '''Natalia's 2nd visit: '''Buckles, fringe, men's wear, rolled sleeves, sheer, v neck, western, zippers '''Naomi's 1st visit: '''embroidered, ombre, studded fabric, sweetheart neckline '''Zara's 1st visit: '??? 'Sophie's 1st visit: '''Beading, flared, men's wear, paneled, pockets, rolled sleeves '''Alex's 1st visit: '''Animal, heathered, leather mesh, military, scoop neck '''Leah's 1st visit: '''Drop waist, flutter sleeves, fringe, sequins, square neck, vintage '''Vivienne's 1st visit: '''Applique, belted, fur, halter neck, mermaid, skirt, thick straps '''Bunny's 1st visit: '''Drawstring, hooded, raw edge, sleeveless, type, v neck '''Chloe's 1st visit: '''Abstract, cap sleeves, crew neck, paneled, scalloped hem, sheer '''Anya's 1st visit: '??? 'Carla's 1st visit: '??? '''Celeste's 1st visit:, sweatheart neckline, tribal Louise's 1st visit: '''cape, fringe, kimono, '''Imogen's 1st visit: '''Bell sleeves, belted, frill, scoop neck, sheer, strapless, tube top '''Lauren's 1st visit: '''Belted, empire waist, thick straps, trapeze, sleevesless, v neck, wrap '''Bianca's 1st visit: '''Caged, cut-out, halter neck, origami, paneled, sheer, sleeveless, thin straps '''Tai's 1st visit: '''Cropped, geometric, kimono, leather, paneled, mod, scoop neck, square '''Tatyana's 1st visit: '''Bell sleeves, east, flared, floral, kimono, organic, round neck, sihoulette '''Rae's 1st visit: '''Animal, asymmetrical, distressed, grommets, halter neck, lace, paneled, trapeze '''Tori's 1st visit: '''Studs, geometric, caged, raw edges, military, halter neck, distressed, animal Client descriptions: '''Brooke: Young Starlet Bella: Teen Sensation Olivia: The Pop-star Princess Rhi: Eclectic Talent Camille: The Icon Rachel: The Socialite Claire: Rising Star Emma Jane: Aspiring Designer Sydney: TV personality Morgan: The Creative Riley: The Sweetheart Mya: The Diva Evelyn: Fashion Insider Betty: Retro Beauty Catherine: Fashion Mogul Natalia: The Supermodel Naomi: The Sophisticate Zara: The Artist Sophie: The Editor Alex: The Ingenue Leah: Vintage Collector Vivienne: The Lady Bunny: The Rebel Chloe: Media Favourite Anya: The Glamazon Carla: Potential BFF Celeste: Style Icon Louise: The Actress Imogen: On-Screen Queen Lauren: Beaury Expert Bianca: The Vixen Tai: Photographer Tatyana: Veteran Model Rae: Rocker Chic Tori: The Scandal Category:Whenever you want to finish a level faster you can earn more star points by selling your designs in your boutique. Category:This "Fashion" Game is so fun!